Beast (Fate/Conqueror - Beast of 666/Lucifer)
Beast '''is the Beast Class Servant of Manaka Sajyou during the Second Holy Grail War of Fate/Destiny. He was later summoned accidentally as a Beast Class Servants during the Tenth Holy Grail War of Fate/Conqueror. Profile Identity Appearance Personality Beast's appearance is very impressive and bears traits of his former heritage in the form of light emanating from him. He is a former Seraphim, and therefore bears three pairs of wings, one of which is darkened. Dressed in decorative golden armor with partially exposed chest, golden boots and skirt-like cloth wrapped around his waist. His hair is silver, but his complexion is not as pale as Azazel's, with orange lips and eye shadow. His head adorned with a pair of bull-like horns. Role Fate/Conqueror Abilities Combat Skills All skills no matter class or otherwise are naturally A++ or higher Class Skills '''Independent Manifestation: The Authority of the Beast: Self-Modification: Personal Skills Demonic: Divinity: Instinct: Independent Action: Clairvoyance: Magic Resistence: Mana Burst: Noble Phantasms Blades of the Abyss Blades of the Abyss is Lucifer's primary Noble Phantasm, two jagged swords completely red. He claims the color is due to them being drenched in angel blood. The swords are capable of effortlessly shattering any weapon or shield that it collides with, even great Holy Swords like Excalibur, Excalibur Galatine, Excalibur Dante, or Aronight. Blades of the Abyss are the greatest of all Demonic Swords, even surpassing the almighty demonic power of Gram. When the Blades of the Abyss cut an enemy they don't cut their flesh, they cut their very soul, which does far greater damage to them than a normal sword. Demonic Surge Demonic Surge is a Noble Phantasm which is very similar to the Mana Burst Personal Skill that a lot of servants, including Lucifer, posssess, but it's on a much larger scale. When Lucifer expells his mana using Demonic Surge, it has the ability to cause fatal wounds against powerful opponents completely destroy powerful shields, barriers, and fortresses, and to topple entire mountain ranges. The only ones who can create shields who can withstand this ability are Merlin, Odin, and Taliesin. Madness Incarnate Madness Incarnate is the highest form of Mad Enchantment, which Lucifer is only able to use when he's summoned as Beast and Berserker. It puts him in an eternal state of madness, vastly increasing all of his abilities, both natural abilities, Personal Skills, Class Skills, and Noble Phantasms. Lake of Unquenchable Fire Lake of Unquenchable Fire is a Reality Marble Noble Phantasm which Lucifer can only use when he's summoned as Beast. Upon activation, the entire world will turn into a baron wasteland and mountains that are crumbling and fire and pools of lava everywhere. Basically, it's how Lucifer depicts his eternal home, Hell. The main event is a continuously expanding canyon which will eventaully devour everything and everyone that is standing on the land that is breaking apart. Below the canyone is a lake of fire and lava, which is the infamous Lake of Unquenchable Fire from the Bible. The Lake of Unquenchable Fire, also known as the Lake of Fire, Lake of Flame, Lake of Unquenchable Flame, Sea of Fire, Sea of Unquenchable Fire, Sea of Flamem, and Sea of Unquenchable Flame, is the infamous sea in Hell where the most wicked souls of all time go for their eternal punishment. Demonic Possession Demonic Possession is a Noble Phantasm which Lucifer can only use when he's summoned as Berserker and Beast and it allows him to indefinitely control the minds and the actions of anyone he wishes to, unless they have a level of mana to resist his influence, which is extraordinarily rare. When under his control they will basically become mindless zombies, alhtough he is able to "speak" through him if he wants to. Number of the Beast: 666 Number of the Beast, or 666, is a tattoo on Lucifer's back which he will possess regardless of what class he's summoned to, Saber, Archer, Rider, Caster, Berserker, Avenger, Shielder, or Beast. It's also his only Noble Phantasm that can go across all of those Classes. This Noble Phantasm isn't actually a strength, but it's a curse, a seal that The World put on him to weaken his powers. Rin Tohsaka theorizes that the reason is because without it every one of his Noble Phantasms would be unrankable Anti-Universe Noble Phantasms when he's summoned to the Holy Grail War, so Number of the Beast or 666 was the "limiter" or "failsafe" that The World put in place to make sure that he woudln't be unbeatable once it realized that it couldn't prevent someone as evil as Lucifer from being summoned in the first place. Absorption Absorption '''is a Noble Phantasm which Lucifer can use when he's summoned as Beast or Caster. Simply put, it allows him to absorb the life force and power of anyone he chooses, stealing their mana away from them. This ability is the one that's the most effected by the Number of the Beast or 666 Curse that The World placed on him, as he's only able to absorb from one person at any given time, and even then the effects are temporary; while the person he absorbed will remain dead, their power will eventaully leave his body and disipate permanently. Demonic Transformation: Howl of the Prince of Darkness '''Demonic Transformation: Howl of the Prince of Darkness is Lucifer's strongest Noble Phantasm which he can only use when he's summoned as either Berserker or Beast. It allows him to transform into any sort of demonic beast that he wants to, granting him the ability to easily topple entire armies. While it's techncially ranked EX, this is the only one of his Noble Phantasms which comes close to being unrankable even with the Number of the Beast: 666 Curse that The World placed on him as it's far stronger than any other EX ranked Noble Phantasm. This means that the only way for anyone to overcome him when he's in this form is to outsmart him, which is very possible to do since he instantaneously sacrifices all of his reasoning and intelligence while he's in this state. Relationships Quotes # Trivia # Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Servants Category:Beast Servants Category:Demons Category:Fate/Conqueror Category:JakCooperThePlumber Category:Servants with Demonic Category:Demonic Spirits Category:Evils of Man